flotsam_et_jetsamfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent
A brave but naive kid with a savior complex. Appearance He is a slightly short absol guy. His face blade has a curve to it and his hair and fur are very soft and straight. Due to having a human father his hands have five fingers. He wears his traditional purple village robes most of the time. When he isn't wearing them he likes to wear light and thinner clothing. History Vincent comes from a tribe of pokemon that live deep within the Morte Mountains protected by a legendary nobody speaks the name of. All members of the tribe are born blessed with great power and magical ability for their generations dedicated to worship, but choose to keep to themselves in their sacred village grounds and temple. They are self sufficient and live peaceful lives free of conflict, and never have to worry about basic survival needs because their god shields them from the outside world and provides it all. The existence of the tribe itself is just a myth for the few surrounding communities throughout the neighboring lands. Vincent never felt as happy and carefree as the others, he itched to explore and learn about the outside world despite the elders’ warnings about the danger of what lay beyond their sacred grounds. At the age of 19, Vincent had a prophetic dream about the destruction of the rest of the entire region and announces he will travel to prevent it from happening. It is shortly after his announcement that his mother privately confesses that his father was actually a human she met while attempting to leave the village when she around his age. He was a kind man that she traveled with for a while before dying protecting her from a gang of thieves near the base of the mountains. She pleads he reconsider and stay safe in the village with her, far from the cruelty and misery of the outside world. This news only serves to encourage him, his curiosity about the world his father came from propels him forward. Relationships Dolores (Lola) Dolores and Vincent are best friends and would do anything for each other. The two of them met when Vincent first climbed down from Morte Mountains into the Nether Wilds. Lola was in an abusive relationship with the Houndoom leader of a local gang who called themselves "The Hell Hounds". They tried several times to hunt him down but he evaded them easily while he explored the forest around him. Vincent and Lola established a tentative friendship when they exchanged brief conversation when he would run into her as he explored the area. Eventually Lola's boyfriend manages to trap Vincent by using Lola as bait, threatening to kill her if he didn't reveal himself. Vincent did so, and as he tried to fight the Houndoom away he was beaten to a bloody pulp as Lola watched. Lola, touched that a brave kid like Vincent would put himself in mortal danger for someone like her then gathered all her strength and attacked her boyfriend from behind. It turned out the was much stronger than she ever believed, and she managed to fend off her ex and his gang and take Vincent away to safety. Ever since then they have remained close and established a deep bond of love and support for one another. Vincent helps her to stay hopeful for the future and tries his best to help her reestablish trust in the world after being hurt and traumatized for so long. He takes pride in having saved her from her terrible life, and would do anything to keep her safe and away from danger. Trivia * N/A Category:Trans Characters Category:Characters